The purpose of most optical systems is to transmit a magnified image to a collector, with a majority of these systems employing either reflective or refractive lenses. A curved reflective optical system provides better color correction compared to a refractor type lens. Yet a typical curved reflective system is structured with two reflective surfaces facing each other, separated by a gap. Such a reflective system has a limited field of view, as curved reflectors do not correct well for incident light more than 0.5 degrees off axis. Introducing refractive optical elements can increase the field of view. Traditionally, a series of refractive optical elements with varying properties have been combined with reflective lenses to increase field of view. However, as multiple optical elements are used, the lens system becomes complex, increasing both the size and manufacturing cost of the system. Additionally, multiple transition surfaces between air/lens interfaces introduce chromatic aberrations to the magnified image. Chromatic aberrations can be corrected through selection of the material utilized in constructing the optical elements, as well as arranging additional refractive lenses. However, this further complicates the system.